Your Perfect First Date
by dorky-overload
Summary: Cute Auslly fluff where Austin takes ally on her type of perfect N'T READ IT THOUGH!IT HAS A LOT OF MISTAKES!AND THIS DAMN WEBSITE WON'T LET ME FREAKING FIX IT! If you really want to go ahead..


**My first I just had this idea and it wouldn't go away and then I do' think there is a story like this already written so I waslike "heck i'll write it"But this website is also very complicated and frustrating and hey its here now**

**Disclaimer:As much as i wished i did I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY**

* * *

**Austins POV**

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!Here's your again."She says cheerfully to the customer before they exit the 's not really all that now its just me and Ally.I'm sat up on the counter cause' well ,i can do see Ally and I use to this is way before i left for tour and 's the weird part of our relationship are 's it just we are well aware of our feelings for one the fact that after we called it off in fear of ruining our careers and all,feelings {**STRONG}** feeling were sill there.I wrote a song about how I specifically wanted to steal her Brooke,not that European super model,not Kira's .No._Hers_.And i gave her a card confessing my undenying love for her before I departed for 3 months on tour while she stayed i came back we didn't talk about the card both know the feelings are there never really said anything straight forward to me about her feelings,but i know they exist since all those "accidental" make-out sessions in the practice room take than six ,maybe that's why all our songs don't get finished on well,i'd rather have Ally's tongue down my throat than perform sometimes don't talk about those it would be kinda awkward if we did,they kinda just float in the air and were both equally eager for the next broke it off that first time due to our was one of us wanted to,but knew we had to.I know were ready to be official just have to take things all for it,but i don't wanna scare her away.I have to make things happen.I have the perfect sorta her perfect ? I don't know.

"So..Ally wanna go to the park with me tonight?There's a movie playing."I had to sound extremely casual so she can remain confusion on her face must've been from how out-of-nowhere that question was.'

"Uhh movie?"Ally answered enthusiastically.

"Bikini Beach Blood Bash 2:Babes In Barbados"!" soon as i said that i can see how she was thinking of someway to change her mind.

"Really Austin?"She answered with a 'did-you-really-just-say-that"look.

"Yeah!Its much better than the first one!The girls are _way _in this one_."_Not really but...

"Fine."she said with a sigh."At least its not one of those cheesy mindless Zalien a date."She exclaimed. My eyes grew wasn't suppose to she realized what she eyes enlarged too and her faced turned pink."Uhhh...I don't mean like a _date date.._I mean like i'll be there confirmation..I-uh-I...so what time do you want me to meet you at the park?" ,I think i'm good.I hope she's cut when she's embarrassed.

"Oh...uhm..right well we'll leave from seven-ish.."Her face was normal now.

"Well see you at seven...ish"

"Right..well bye." "Bye Austin"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So like a date?"Trish asked all its not a i almost made it one.I kinda wished it was though if i'm being honest.I still really do like he likes me cant i just push that whole "i'm scared what if it ruins our career attitude" o the 'll make things a whole lot and I are currently sitting up in the practice room and I thought it would be a good idea to tell her about Austin and I hanging out today since she had wanted me to come 's when i got bombarded with questions.I mean I'm pretty use to it bye 's just Trish but i'm a ad bit nervous and its not even labeled as a date.

"No its not a date.I'm pretty sure one doesn't take there 'date' to a Bikini Beach Blood Bash movie."I mean really.

"But its he didn't take a girl on a date to see that then i would worry."Trish she had a still..

"Oh come on.."I said rolling my eyes."Give Austin a little bit more credit than we were dating..."I felt my face get hot from speaking those gave me a knowing nodded at me to proceed."...when we were dating..he was actually sorta romantic and super sweet."

"Well you are special to its just different with you.I guess you're right it probably isn't meant o be a date." "Told you..."

"Oh Austin should be here soon to pick me up so we can walk to the park together for our..erm..what do you label it as if it is't a date Trish?"I was a little confused.

"Hang-out time?A not date?I don't know."she said with a shrug of the shoulders.I was about to respond when I got a text from Austin.

**To:Ally**

**Sent from:Austin(mobile)**

_ i'll be Sonic Boom in a little while_

."So when is Austin getting here anyway?"

**To:Austin  
Sent from:Ally(mobile)**

_uhhhm actually how about i meet you at the park?Okay because honestly i don't need Trish trying to embarrass the both of us.(please don't ask) I'll see you in a little bit_

"Actually i'm gonna meet him i'll see you later." "Oh why don't you leave your phone way you can focus on Austin.?" Trish suggested.

"Okay."

**To:Ally  
Sent from:Austin(mobile)**

_haha well okay if your sure. see you soon_ :_)_

Then I left Sonic Boom making my way to the park so our hang out session not a date.

* * *

_a snip_ _of _**Austin's POV**

Cozy picnic blanket? ? shaped salamis?Check.I'm a little nervous about that one.I mean they are_ heart _ so I had blanket was spread out and.._oh crap! _I forgot the gift!DAMNIT! Maybe I still have time to..nope here comes Ally.

**Ally's POV**

I got to the park and located where Austin was had a blanket laid out with a picnic basket as I started picturing the whole Kira the practice date where i realized my heart-shaped horrible person I am.I mean i couldn't even plan a date that whole disaster making her itch,pickles make her gag(i don't understand that one),silent movies are boring (nuh-uh there romantic!),the switching of the the heart break when i found out there would be a second date for them.I was kinda happy for thoughts were with that was the heart went along with Austin that day 's never given it back best thing that happened that day was the flowers and that little card that simply read_'There's no way I could make it without you."_I still hold on to 's in-between some pages in my that's not what tonight is about.I walked over to Austin and sat down.

**NoOnes POV **

Ally sat down on the blanket with a good amount of personal space between them.(That's a first.)"Hey Austin," Ally greeted her friend

"Hi ?I can make you one of my triple decker meat lover sandwiches?!"

" great!"Ally least she made things easier for him since she eats started pulling out the items to make the caught her heart shaped felt all giggity inside.

"I also have pickles!"Austin started bouncing up and might love pickels a bit to found it adorable.

After they finished eating the screen started wasn't to excited all that excited,but she also how ever was looking foward to seeing Austin drooling over girls in skimpy when she turned her head towards the screen she was suprised by what she words _LE VOYAGE DE L'AMOUR _were written across the screen.A romantic silent not Bikini Beach Blood must be so he .She turned to had on a goofy grin.

" is all this?"she asked taken back and it hit silent _same _silent movie like when she helped the Kira dae cozy picnic freaking heart shaped this boy seriously just...

"Its your perfect date."he eyes were blurry and she felt like she might she didn't she away a a pickle and watched her favorite silent film going on in front of her

_**(this is where the page breaks)**_

They watched the movie in at each other and smiling from time to her favorite part most romantic part of the gentle Miami breeze blew her her eyes sparkled as she watched the beautiful proposal scene going was his he'd been waiting for.

He leaned in and put his arm nuzzled feeling heart was leaping out of his a mile a took breathed looked at one another getting lost in one another's eyes.

"Perfect"they chorused like how they had practiced that it wasn't for another girl,it was for didn't interrupt with a net and tranquilizer this time he got to kiss music in the background couldn't have been more kiss was sweet and it answered both their questions of 'So what are we now?' 'Are you still scared?' 'What about our careers?' "Does this mean were..."

"Official?Yes i sure hope so."Ally answered after they finally pulled smile on Austins face reached to New York and he did was chuckle and reconnect there with Ally was going o be easy,fun,and well...perfect.

"Wait i forgot your gift.I mean you already have a necklace with your name on i so rule out that and i didn't know what else to get i guess this date isn't all that perfect after it?"He said scratching the back of his felt so had even gotten Kira a gift that just hope she sin't mad

"Oh it bout' 're my gift i don' need a necklace.I mean i know my a grand piano i could do without.I mean my dad does own a music store."she responded with a this is why he loves her.

"Great.!No come here."he said connecting their lips once more.

* * *

Ally didn't have much on the movie to report back to Trish since the rest of the night involved heated lip locking between her and thing she saw it she didn't seem to care about the was squealing away with Ally as she listened to her go on about the nigh before.

Now Ally would be lying if she said she wasn't still a little bi scared,or she decided no to dwell on those thoughts so much rather think about the perfection in her relationship with i know what you're probably.'Man hey use that perfect word a bit to loosely."Nope it fits perfectly with Austin&Ally.

* * *

**So how'd you like it?Kinda weak ending I know but ehh i guess it could be worse considering his is my i'll get review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
